Ransac Strike
History Ransac is the main protaganist of Gundam 00S: Star Struck. Born on August 3rd, 2290 AD, created using the heavily modified DNA of lead Genetic Scientist, Karith, Ransac was the first perfected Super Soldier from the HRL. Ransac was originally intended to test new mobile suits and fight alongside Soma Peries. Instead he proved highly resistant to his creators, refusing completely to obey. This often resulted in him being placed in solitary confinment for long periods of time. Finally, Karith grew tired of the struggle. He was set to be terminated. Refusing to accept death and allow the Super Human Institute to create someone else like him. Ransac made a desperate escape from the institute, stealing a Tieren and destroying the remaining mobile suits within the base before fleeing into the city. When he arrived, Ransac destroyed the Tieren and planned to escape to the orbital elevator on foot. Unfortunatly the Super Human Institute was ahead of him. The entire city had been alerted to his escape, under the pretense of an escaped murderer, and was now on high alert. Whats more, the transit station to the orbital elevator was shut down in response. Desperate, Ransac attempted to steal a car to continue his escape. But when he broke into the station he was trapped by gunfire. At this time, Longshot revealed himself and rescued Ransac. After a brief attempt to escape, both were trapped and surrounded by the police before being rescued by Strafe in the GNC-2 Agas. After this Ransac was brought before Star Strike and began extensive training for over a year. During this time he became the pilot to the GNSS-1D Rush Gundam. Ransac would use the Rush Gundam for shadow operations under Celestial Being while avoiding all contact with anyone outside of Star Strike. After the Human Reform League was forced to shut down the Super Human Institute, Ransac believed his troubles in the past were finally over. Unfortunatly, Karith, planning to use his DNA to create more perfected super soliders, was able to discover his location through the use of Milliardo Consulo, the only surviving clone of Ransac. This lead Star Strike to eventually declare war on Karith, whos agenda of seeking revenge on Celestial Being endangered them all. After the defeat of Celestial Being by the Earth Federation, and the defeat of Karith's Army, Ransac lost contact with Star Strike. During this time he briefly worked alongside Setsuna F. Seiei, another former Gundam Meister, teaming up to survive. Eventually they split paths when Setsuna used the mass driver in the abandonded Africa Base to head into space to intercept A-LAWS, leaving Ransac to destroy the driver to ensure nobody could pursue. After destroying the mass driver, Ransac placed the Rush Gundam into hiding. He intended to sabotage a mobile suit factory for A-LAWS, and the presence of a Gundam would blow his cover immediatly. After breaking into the factory, he was intercepted by an unexpected ally, Syrene Gaze. Syrene explained how the factory was a cover for Star Strike, who had been forced to produce mobile suits for the ESF for additional funding. After this, Ransac returned to active duty, returning the Rush Gundam to Star Strike. Ransac returned to discover he was to pilot the new Gundam Executus, an experimental mobile suit designed to test the original theory behind the Twin Drive. Ransac would use the Executus to secretly battle the Innovators and A-LAWS. During his time of piloting the Executus, and later it's successor, Guardian Gundam, Ransac evolved into a True Innovator, making him the second known evolved human. Because he was one of the only two super soldiers to become a true innovator, his skills and abilities were superior to most other examples. Because of this he was classified as a Super Innovator. During the ELS War, Ransac would pilot the Guardian Gundam and it's succesor, the Perfect Guardian, which were designed entirely to match Ransac in every possible way. During this time Ransac would fully develop his potential as an Innovator, surpassing even Setsuna F Seiei in some ways. Ransac was present during the final battle against the ELS, in which he put the Gundam to great use, annilating many of the ELS before Setsuna breached the gap between the two races, allowing full communication and understanding between each other. After Star Strike was disbanded with Celestial Being, Ransac was placed into cold sleep within a hidden astroid base alongside the Traveller, Perfect Guardian, and the other Star Strike Gundam Meisters, minus Strafe. This was to ensure that someone could revive Celestial Being should the need arise. Crossover In Gundam 00S: Crossover, Ransac serves as the unofficial leader of Team Strike. After the Battle of Ceres it is revealed Ransac is still haunted by his failure to save fellow Gundam Meister Dom Bombardi. Skills *'Mobile Suit Pilot:' Ransac is an extraordinary MS Pilot, able to pilot nearly any mobile suit without issue. He was able to pilot a Tieren and later the Rush Gundam, the former without any previous training and the latter with no previous experience with the Gundam. During the War against Karith, Ransac's skills developed to where he could evenly match highly advanced pilots such as Milliardo Consulo. These skills would further develop after his return to Star Strike. *'Quantum Brainwaves:' As a Super Soldier, Ransac was a C-Class Quantum Brainwave user. His quantum brainwaves were unique compared to other examples though. His were super sensitive to highly concentrated and super charged GN-Particles. This caused him to undergo Innovation when the 00 Raiser first utilized it's powerful Trans Am System, despite being nowhere near it at the time. He would develop A-Class Quantum Brainwaves upon his evolution to True Innovator. This made him the first Super Soldier/Innovator Hybrid, making him unique among those like him. *'Enhanced Durability:' As a Super Soldier, Ransac's body was conditioned to deal with conditions normal humans were incapable of. Ransac's physical strength was enough to lift up to two hundred pounds with ease. He is also able to handle stresses that would've overwhelmed others, such as atmospheric reentry and deep sea pressures. In addition, he had a powerful immune system, resistant to nearly all forms of disease. These traits would improve upon his evolution to Innovator. Rage Factor As explained by Karith, rage is the unlocking factor to Ransac's true potential. This was a special trait hidden deep within his DNA. A similar trait exists in Gundam Meister Allelujah Haptism, in which his was combining his personalities. When Ransac is enraged, his subconscious unlocks his full potential. He is capable of making rapid calculations faster than any known super computer, at one point he was even able to briefly match Veda in speed and accuracy. His reflexes and spacial awareness sky rockets to being able to out maneuver an attack made within a fraction of a second, sometimes without even being aware of it. His Quantum Brainwaves also temporarily jump to Class A. In his youth, Ransac was more vulnerable to anger. People such as Milliardo Consulo and Karith could easily push him to high levels of stress. As he matured, the anger became more easily controlled and thus less apparent. Upon evolution to True Innovator, his rage factor mostly faded, as his physical and mental capabilities had been enhanced due to constant exposure to high grade super charged GN-Particles. It could still be called upon at any time Ransac grows angry. Despite the dramatic increase of his abilities while under the effects of the Rage Factor, Ransac remains largely unaware of its existance due to his focus lying entirely on his target. Personality Ransac despised war due to the fact he was created to fight as a living weapon and not as an actual person. During his time living in the Super Human Institute, he would develop a strong desire for identity. This created conflict with his creators due to them constantly addressing him as E-58 instead of his chosen name. Despite the treatment he received in the Super Human Institute, Ransac refused to harm anyone unless forced to. An example of this was his refusal to harm Soma Peries, despite her hostile pursuit of him. He also refrained from killing any of the guards within the facilities, instead leaving them unconscious. This belief was somewhat apparent in his piloting as well. During his escape, instead of killing the pilots, Ransac merely disabled the mobile suits. The only time Ransac has ever intended to actually harm his opponent was during his battles with both Milliardo and Karith. Initially Ransac was cautious around others. This attitude quickly faded during his time training with Star Strike. Because of this, he was able to form a strong friendship with fellow Gundam Meister Dom Bombardi. Mobile Suits GNSS-1D Gundam Rush GNSS-TD Gundam Executus GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian 00 Raiser R2 GN-X II Quotes "I hate people like him." - After his battle with Ali Al Saachez "I'm still alive! And for that reason alone, i'll win!" "I understand now. I understand my...no...our true purpose. We are not a weapon to be wielded against some foe, the destroyers. We are the key to humanity. Gundam! It's time we embraced the truth! FOR EVERYONE!" - Ransac before unlocking True Guardian's Truth Mode. Photo Gallery Ransac's Helmet.jpg|Ransac's Helmet Ransac16 03:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Anno Domini